Celos y 1era pelea
by CindySv
Summary: Bueno el titulo lo dice todo, pero veamos como derek morgan enfrenta sus celos
1. Chapter 1

El equipo había tenido un caso muy pesado, el asesinato de 3 mujeres en un periodo de una semana y unos policías locales que no querían ayuda era cansa a cualquiera, asi que Aaron Hotchnner salio de su oficina y se dirigio a el lugar de café donde sabia que todos estarían, y dijo unas palabras que jamas pensaron que escucharían los demás de su jefe.

-Ah sido un caso muy largo y es viernes, ¿Vamos por unas copas a Fundge?

Todos los ojos abiertos y mandíbulas al suelo, eso si era una sorpresa, no como la "sorpresa" que Emily y Derek habían dado hace 3 meses en la fiesta de Henry.

-¿Hotch te sientes bien?- David se vio tentado a ponerle una mano en la frente

-Si dave, es solo que deberíamos relajarnos

-¿No tienes ninguna cita con beth?

-Esta en New York y se llevo a Jack con ella, vuelven hasta mañana.

-Eso explica todo un poco mas- rio garcia.- Yo si voy

-Mmm, le dire a will que será su noche de chicos con Henry- jj saco su celular

-Yo iva a leer los últimos comics de star trek pero creo que estaría bien salir-

-¿Tu que dices papa Rossi?-

-Si no me dices papa de nuevo si ire garcia-

-Trato!-

-Entonces vamos!- Emily volteo a ver a su novio de 9 meses y Derek hizo una triste mueca.

-No puedo princesa, Strauss me pidió personalmente mandar el informe antes de las 11:00 de la noche, pero vayan ustedes-

-¿Seguro?, puedo ayudarte- una sonrisa traviesa cruzo el rostro de Derek Morgan

-Estoy seguro de que si te quedas menos terminaría- levanto las cejas .

-Chicos, esto es incómodo, todavía no me acostumbro, dejen de hacer eso.- dijo reid alejándose de los dos.

-Morgan, mejor empieza el papeleo son las 8:00 seguro terminas antes y nos alcanzas en el Fungde-

-Esa es una buena idea mi sexy dios de chocolate, quiero verte en la pista de baile- garcia hablo.

-Bueno chicos, entonces vámonos, Morgan te vemos más tarde- JJ tomo su abrigo.

Todo el equipo de Hotch, exceptuando a Morgan, se dirigieron al Fundge(invente el nombre), todos se fueron en sus autos, menos Emily que se fue con Rossi, al llegar escogieron una mesa donde podían conversar porque la música ahí era un poco más baja pero veían la pequeña pista de baile, pidieron sus respectivas bebidas y empezaron a hablar.

-Y dime mi pequeña amiga, ¿Cómo van tú y el dios que tienes como novio?-

-Vamos muy bien, Derek es…bueno él es maravilloso- Emily no sabía que decir pero sonreía tanto que el equipo entendía muy bien de que hablaba.

-Oh, por cierto vi unos arreglos divinos para la boda!, son preciosos los van a amar-

-¡garcia!, todavía no hablamos de eso, es decir, es muy pronto-

-Se conocen desde hace años y se aman, no necesitan mucho tiempo- Garcia sonrio feliz hacia Emily y siguió contando sus planes para la boda de el "sr y la sra morgan", Emily noto una mirada, sentía que la miraban y busco en su celular la hora, 9:32, Derek era rápido con los informes pero no creía que lo hubiera terminado ya, siguió incomoda respecto a eso y aunque trato de ignorarlo pronto sus sospechas de ser observada se hicieron ciertas.

Una mesera se acercó a su mesa

-Disculpa- toco el hombro de Emily- Un joven te manda esta bebida Sex On the Beach y dice que te ves hermosa, sabes es muy guapo- le guiño el ojo y dejo la bebida y a una Emily completamente roja y confundida con todos sus amigos mirando atentamente, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-A alguien no le gustara esto- dijo JJ

-Esperemos que cuando llegue Morgan el hombre no invite mas bebidas- exclamo hotch mientras bebía su cerveza.

-Uh, esto es raro,- Emily volteo a todos lados y no vio a nadie observándola, prefirió no tomar la bebida, la ultima vez que había bebido sx on the beach fue hace mucho tiempo.

Despues de unos minutos llego kevin y el y garcia fueron a encender la pista de baile, últimamente habían tenido problemas asi que verlos bailar era bueno, JJ arrastro (literalmente) a reid a la pista de baile para obligarlo a que le mostrara "sus movimientos" , hotch y Rossi se quedaron hablando sobre lo bien que beth se llevaba con Jack y Emily se sumó a la plática cuando Hotchnner pregunto por un regalo especial para Beth

-Y creo que una bolsa es algo muy tradicional pero las mujeres las amamos y….- el discurso de la agente se vio interrumpido cuando un hombre de 1.84, cabello negro y corto y ojos grises se paro enfrente de los perfiladores.

-¡Emily Prentiss!, vaya, no tocaste tu bebida, recuerdo que era tu favorita por eso la pedi, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella tardo un momento en reconocerlo y después sonrió.

-¡Jasón!, demonios, debí suponer que eras tú, es solo que jamás pensé que estuvieras aquí, pensé que estabas en Rusia!.

-Estuve más bien en Moscú, pero tuve que venir a Washington a dejar algunos "pedidos", ya sabes esas cosas.

-Si claro, am, mira ellos son mi Jefe de equipo Aaron Hotchnner y mi compañero David Rossi, vinimos mas pero ahora están en la pista de baile- apunto hacia haya.

-Oh si los vi, te vi desde que llegaste, quise acercarme pero temía que no me reconocieras-

-Han pasado 10 años no 40-

-Desde que te fuiste se sienten como 1000años Emi emi-

-¿Emi emi?- Rossi no pudo evitar repetir.

-Nunca entendí porque me dice asi-

-Es de cariño Emily, no importa, ven vamos a bailar y me cuentas que has hecho aparte de estar en el FBI-

-Bailando no creo que hablemos mucho-

-No importa entonces-

Parecia que habían recreado la escena cuando JJ se llevo a reid en rastras solo que esta vez era un Jason llevándose a una Emily ala pista, Rossi volteo a ver a hotch y el solo levanto la ceja, ambos agentes empezaron a charlar sobre como Derek manejaría el asunto cuando viera a su novia bailando con otro, y claro que las apuestas no se hicieron esperar, ya en la pista de baile JJ, García, Kevin y reíd notaron a Emily bailando pero con un hombre que definitivamente no conocían. García casi choca con otras personas por ver bien al hombre que estaba con la que ella decía seria la futura "sra Morgan", el tipo se acercaba a ella de una manera no tan amistosa y parecía que hablaban o trataban de hablar, JJ volteo hacia donde estaban Rossi y hotch y ellos hicieron seña de que se conocían, asi que ella fue hacia García y se sintieron un poco más aliviadas que no fuera un tipo desconocido, aunque García seguía sintiéndose incomoda respecto a el hombre, porque se notaba que no era conformista con la amistad.

-Y que mas has hecho emi emi-

-Oye ya estoy cansada vamos a sentarnos-

-Solo otra canción, aparte creo que no le cai muy bien a tus amigos-

-Son muy precavidos es todo-

-Sabes tengo una pregunta que eh querido hacértela desde que te vi

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes novio?

-Si, el tambien trabaja conmigo de hecho debe llegar en un momento-

-¿Y porque no vino con ustedes?

-pues tenia que mandar un informe antes de las 11-

-Pues yo hubiera preferido mandar esos informes mas bien a la mierda y venir contigo, vaya que es medio tonto no?-

Emily se solto de su agarre y lo miro molesta.

-No es un tonto, es un trabajo, y tenia que cumplirlo y a mi no me molesta, me ire a sentar.

-No emi emi lo siento, perdón yo soy el tonto, sigamos bailando-

En ese momento tomo a Emily de la cintura y bajo su cara hasta el cuello de la agente, lo siguiente que Emily supo fue que por debajo de la música escucho a Garcia decir "¡DEREK!", mierda,mierda, lo empujo y a dos metros suyos estaba Derek Morgan molesto como nunca.

-Que demonios…-dijo Derek.

-No es para nada lo que piensas!.

-bien dime que es lo que pienso-

Los celos son irracionales y te hacen actuar irracionalmente, eso le estaba pasando a derek, lo primero que vio al entrar al lugar fue a su novia en brazos de otro tipo, sabia que Emily no aria eso, sabia que había una perfecta explicación pero aun asi después de decir "dime que es lo que pienso" no tenia ganas de oírla, se dio la media vuelta y camino a otro lado del bar

-¡Derek!-

-Emi lo siento….

-¡Olvidalo!-

La agente se acerco al bar donde estaba Derek

-Derek-

-Dame un momento-

-Pero…

Justo ahí la que atendia el pequeño bar se acerco a Morgan ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa y el mejor escote

-Guapo, que necesita?

-Whiskey en las rocas preciosa.

Emily sabía que Derek piropeaba a todas las mujeres pero ese "preciosa" le sono insinuante y de muy mal gusto

-Te estas comportando como un idiota-

La agente se volteo y dejo a su novio en la barra, se dirigió a la mesa que compartia con el equipo donde todos estaban expectantes viendo y analizando, tomo su bolso y se despidió antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo, pidió un taxi lo más rápido que pudo.

Segundos después de que Emily se fuera de su lado Derek se sintió el perdedor más grande del mundo, estúpidos celos, la chica le dio el whiskey y le quiso hacer platica pero el lo tomo de un trago , pago y localizo la mesa donde estaban sus amigos

-¿Dónde esta Emily?

-Probablemente en casa- dijo hotch- Estaba molesta-

-Lo se…

Salio de Fundge lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigio a casa de su novia.

Emily estando en casa se puso ropa un poco mas comoda, sabia que había actuado como una adolescente pero el tambien lo había hecho, detesto haberse encontrado con Jason, no recordaba lo encimoso y tonto que se ponía, el era el idiota y Morgan tenia derecho a estar enojado, pensó en ir a la cama y dejar que todo se calmara, ella le llamaría mañana domingo y saldrían a desayunar y al parque como siempre, sonrio con eso y justo cuando iba a la cama sono el timbre de su casa…

Al abrir la puerta

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento…me porte como tonto..**************************

.**__. woho, Derek celoso, quizá los personajes no actuarían tanto asi pero quise experimentar un poco, mañana será otro chapter que será el final . Y después are una historia un poco mas larga quizá de un caso o algo asi, obviamente con demily y quizá esta vez emily celosa , ¿algún caso que les gustaría que el equipo investigara?_**


	2. Despues de la tempestadla calma

_Al abrir la puerta_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Lo siento…me porte como tonto…_

_-_Jason! ¿Por qué me has seguido a casa?-

-Emi, lo siento, ¿puedo pasar?-

Ella se retiro de la puerta a regañadientes dejándolo pasar

-Lo siento enserio, no pensé que pudieras tener problemas con tu novio

-Mas bien no pensaste que nos fuera a ver-

-¿Qué querias que hiciera Emily? La ultima vez que te vi fue hace casi 10 años y te fuiste, me dejaste, yo….yo te quería lo sabes y hoy cuando te vi en el club vi una oportunidad y no me importo si tenias novio o no, supongo que una parte de mi quería que el lo viera…-

-Pues bien tuviste suerte, el lo vio, jason sabes que me fui porque tenia que alejarme de mi madre, tenia que buscar lo que yo realmente quería y aparte nunca fuimos nada serio y lo sabes-

-¿Y el Emily? ¡tu nunca tomas a nadie enserio pero dime sobre el!

Se sonrojo y solto una pequeña sonrisa boba

-No voy a dejar a Derek, yo lo quiero…mucho… y lo tomo enserio, es la mejor persona que conozco y tendría que estar loca si lo dejo ir, jason ya pediste tus disculpas y diste tus motivos, marchate porfavor.-

-No sabia que te importaba tanto…lo siento espero no haberlo arruinado Emily, enserio- dijo jason con mucho arrepentimiento.

-Yo tambien lo espero, adiós jason.

Cuando la agente abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada glacial de Derek Morgan al ver quien estaba junto a ella

-Oye amigo, esto no es nada lo que parece.

-Bien, "amigo", explicalo.

-No, jason se va, Derek por favor, hablemos…

Derek no quería seguir peleando con ella, tenia que ser racional y pensar sobre porque ese maldito tipo estaba en casa de SU novia, asi que solo asintió y se hizo a un lado para que "jason" casi corriera despavorido hacia la calle.

-Emily…

-Te quiero- solto ella dándole apenas tiempo de haber terminado su nombre mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué?- ambos estaban sonrojados. Emily se alejo un poco para mirarlo a la cara

-Eso, Derek, te quiero, te quiero mucho y lamento si te molesto el hecho de jason, a mi tambien me molesto, fue estúpido bailar con él, Salí con el mientras estaba en Rusia con mi madre, el siempre quizo algo mas y yo no, nunca había querido realmente algo mas…solo lo quiero contigo- el nivel de rojo de Emily Prentiss competia con un tomate.-

-Oye, tranquila, lo entiendo, yo me porte como un adolescente prepotente, perdóname tambien si te hice sentir mal, no debi haber "coqueteado" con esa mujer en el bar.

-No no importa- a ella no se le paso desapercibido que el no dijo nada sobre el "te quiero".

-¿Entonces todo perdonado? Porque de mi parte esto nunca pasó

-Todo perdonado- lo volvió a abrazar- Por cierto…no sabía que fueras tan celoso

-Hey! no soy tan celoso pero digamos que yo cuido a mi chica

-¿Tu chica? No seas machista Derek- le dio un golpe inocente en el pecho y el se puso serio.

-Oye em.

-¿Si?

-Yo también te quiero mucho, princesa.

Le dio un beso en la frente y supo que él pudo sentir su sonrisa.

Esa noche Derek se quedó a dormir y le mostro a Emily con más acciones que palabras lo mucho que la quería. El fin de semana fue muy tranquilo y el lunes estaban de vuelta al trabajo

-Y bien pichones ¿todo en orden?- garcia se dirigio a ellos con dos tazas de café que dejo enfrente de los agentes.

-Todo bien- sonrio Emily.

-Más que bien- Derek le lanzo un guiño mientras se levantaba y tomaba un sorbo de café yendo hacia la oficina de hotch para entregar su informe.

-Um, parece que tuvieron un buen fin de semana ustedes dos-

-Y que lo digas…

_**Muy corto pero solo era para terminar la historia **____** mañana les traigo una nueva gracias por leer y que bueno que les encante demily tanto como a mi 3, que tengan un buen dia y lamento la tardanza :D.**_


End file.
